Perfection
by Tyllie
Summary: Tess has always strived for perfection, even if that meant killing herself in the form of an eight letter word. Anorexia.
1. Marked

Title: Perfection

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Angst

Summary: Tess has always strived for perfection, even if that meant killing herself in the form of an eight letter word. Anorexia.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, or anyone.

Chapter One: Marked.

**Wednesday, May 20****th****, 2009**

_Stop staring, stop staring, _stop staring_. Ohhh! He's adding _hot fudge_!_ Tess Tyler's mouth opened slightly as she stared, her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything in almost five days. Currently the Two Stars singer was leaning against an ice cream shop window, her forehead against the glass.

"You know, it's okay to go in and get some." A voice from behind her said.

She jumped back and turned swiftly, hitting the back of her head against the hard glass. "Ow!" she held the back of her head and glared at the person who spoke, that person wasn't alone.

She groaned. "What do you want, Mitchie?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you were doing. Kind of weird…" the brunette trailed off, her boyfriend, Shane Gray, had his arm around her shoulder.

"Did you take up stalking?" Shane asked.

Tess stopped glaring and frowned. "No, I did not. I'm here because I'm waiting on someone. What are _you_ doing in _Hollywood_?" That question was directed for Mitchie, Shane was a popstar in a band, Connect Three, and he lived here.

The month was May, so Mitchie should have school back in Texas, where she lived.

"Shane invited me for the week because Saturday's the award show. Are you going to be there?"

_It's the reason I'm doing this!_ The blonde scowled. "Why wouldn't I be there? I'm Tess Tyler! Plus, my mom's hosting." Her mom was the famous and well-respected T.J Tyler.

"Right, well…see you there."

"Of course." Tess's eyes narrowed as the couple walked away, she caught Shane saying something to Mitchie and then both of them laughing.

She glanced down and put her arms around her stomach. _Their laughing because I've gotten fat. _She took a breath and walked forward, her thoughts racing with each step. _There's no way I can walk that red carpet like this. A fat blob, ugh, not acceptable. Nobody will see my love handles or my arm flab on that carpet. Mark my words. _

----

A/n: I know this chapter isn't good, but the story's gonna get better soon. And, sorry the chap is short, next chapter will be longer.


	2. But Eyes Do

Disclaimer: I own no one or anything.

Chapter Two: But Eyes Do

**Thursday, May 21****st****, 2009**

**Part One.**

Somehow the next day Tess found herself wearing a heavy baggy jump suit and running on a treadmill. Music blasted from her earphones, as she stared in the full body mirror that was right across from her. She watched as sweat was dripping off her forehead, and she tried to stay awake even though she felt tired and ready to pass out at any moment. _Just a few more hours and you can go rest. _

Today during breakfast, Tess had eaten a grape. One grape…singular. Not because she wanted to, but because her mom was talking to her and told her to eat something. Once her mother had left to do promotion for the award show, Tess had gone and tried to work off that grade, where she was now. That was at nine, it was now going on one.

"Tess!" TJ Tyler yelled, Tess didn't hear just, just ran faster.

_My heart feels like it's about to jump out my throat, ugh my feet are killing me. Perfection is so close, though. Come on Tess, just keep running. You can do this, you can be perfect._

TJ walked into the workout room. "Tess?" she asked before noticing the headphones to Tess iPod. She gave a small smile and walked to her daughter. She yanked her white earphones and watched as Tess jumped, and gave a shocking "yelp!" The blonde girl had stopped running, and fell back off the treadmill and crashed onto the floor.

Her mom's eyes widened as she bent down. "Tess? Tess, are you okay?"

Tess groaned. "Ugh." TJ helped Tess to her feet. The girl blinked, trying to focus her eyes.

"Tess, you're burning up, honey." The woman's hand was touching her daughters own hand. She moved her hand and placed it on her forehead. "You're sweating, are you sick?"

"Probably from working out. I want to look perfect for Saturday." She confessed.

"You look perfect just the way you are. Don't you forget that." TJ smiled at her daughter. "How long have you been working out for?"

"About thirty minutes." She lied. Tess was a good liar to people she wasn't around much. Like her mom, she would never know she was lying because she was usually gone.

TJ nodded. "Right, well, you know I'm going to on Live with Regis and Kelly tomorrow. I'll be leaving tonight. You should go clean yourself up."

Tess sighed and then nodded. "Okay." She slowly walked, wincing with each step as her feet throbbed and a headache came on.

---

Tess got out the shower dripping wet. She stared into her huge bathroom's mirror. She made a disgusted face before pinching her thin stomach. To her, she looked horrible. Her hair was damp and matted down, stuck to her paler than usual skin. Her hips were bigger than normal, her arm flab was hanging, while her stomach looked as if it would explode at any second. She had faint circles under her eyes due her lack of sleep the night before (she had been cutting out supermodels with perfect bodies and putting them in a shrine in the back of her closet), and her lips were dry and looked as if the skin was pealing off.

To an outsider, she looked sick. Her hair was damp, and darker than usual, straight and laying gently on her. Her hips were too small, her arms were nearly boney, and you could see a faint outline of her ribs. The faint circles, and her dry pealing lips, still were the same. Tess was sick, and she didn't even realize it.

"The mirror doesn't lie." She scoffed before turning her head away, ashamed to look at herself. She stood there for a moment before grabbing a towel and drying herself off. She put the towel on the sink and opened her bathroom drawer. She took out the measuring tape and began to wrap it around her stomach.

After glancing at the measurement she shrieked. _This can't be right, please, no. What did I do to deserve this? _It wasn't right, she had gone nearly a half and inch wider. She dropped the tape and went to her scale. She closed her eyes and stood on the device. Taking a breath she looked down and opened her eyes. 98. She had gained two pounds.

"I'm fat." She stared at the number in disbelief. "I'm…I'm…"

"Tess!" her mom banged on the bathroom door.

Tess blinked and stepped off her scale. "Just a minute." She grabbed her robe hanging on the back of her room that connected to the bathroom, door. She put it on quickly and tied it around her. She opened the other door to the bathroom. The one that didn't go to her room. "Yes, mom?" she put on the fakest smile she could come up with.

"Your friend from camp, Mitchie is here. She's with _Connect Three_!" her eyes brightened as she said the name of the band girls around the world went crazy for.

Tess's smile faltered. "Mitchie?"

She nodded.

"Mitchie Torres?" her eyes widened.

"I don't know her last name. But, I think it's her. Pretty, long brown hair, round face, petite…any of this ringing a bell?"

_Great, just remind me of everything Mitchie is and have that I don't._

"Yup, that's Mitchie all right."

"Well, you don't want to keep your friends waiting. Go get dress hun, and what is with those circles?" She was referring to those circles under Tess's eyes, but before Tess could answer TJ cut her off. "Well, I'll leave you to getting ready. Don't for get to put on makeup."

_Of course, to hide my circles and flaws, I get it mom I'm ugly. _

Tess bit her tongue to keep from snapping at her mother and just nodded.

"Now, go on." TJ shut the door in Tess's face.

The blonde glared at the door before turning and going into her room. "What does that Shane stealer want _now_?" she muttered, going to her bed and grabbing the outfit she picked out. She looked at it, somehow it wouldn't compare to what Mitchie was wearing, or would even come close. She sighed and grabbed it, before heading back to her closet to find a more perfect outfit for this occasion.

---

A/n: Yay, chapter. It's longer than the one before, which is good. Hope you all like this one. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Review for more. – Tyllie.


End file.
